Threads: What Happened Next
by TEvans3
Summary: After the 'Always' scene in the infirmary and before the scene in which Daniel comes home. This is a kind of hopeful insight in which may have happened. Jack/Carter ship...


**Threads: What Happened Next**

Threads: This is a 'hopeful' thought of what happened between the 'Always' scene and the 'Daniel's return' scene in Threads.

No copyright intended, all SG: SG-1 belongs to MGM and the Stargate 'Makers'.

Written by Tiffini-Levi Evans

He sat alone in his office, desk full of paperwork, mind overloaded with thoughts. He glared down at the reassignment forms for HomeWorld Security which lay loosley over the stack of paperwork. He knew what he had to do but it was only for one reason. Carter! Yep, that beautiful, funny, unbelievably intelligent woman that stole his heart the first time she walked into the briefing room.

"Damn!" He sighed as the palms of his hands fell on his face, slowly leaning back in his chair. 'What if she was determined to marry this Pete guy, what if she was truly happy with him, what if I've left it to late?' The thoughts ran consecutively through Jack's mind. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman didn't even love him no more, just, was it enough for her.

'To hell with it! Eight years is enough!' He thought and almost aggresively scribbled his signature on the form. He looked at it thoughtfully and gave a half smile before arising from his warm leather chair. "Right, here we go"

After a stroll through the corridors and a ride on the elevator, which felt like a lifetime, he reached her lab/office. Man! He was nervous as hell, saving the world was child's play compared to this. Well, kinda.

He stood, unnoticed, leaning against the door frame for a moment watching the tall blonde stand, face in palms, elbows digging into the workbench with her eyes closed. Her father just died fer crying out loud was this really the best time to throw all this at her. He thought about it. What the hell, it was now or never. She was getting married in less than a week. Now or never he repeated trying to calm himself down, but frankly it wasn't working.

"You okay?" The words came out so gentle and sympathetic.

She shot up from her position to face her CO, she looked exhausted and drained but the look was there. The look that showed relief when she saw him. "Yes Sir... thanks" She gave a convincing smile.

He walked in, heart banging like an African tribe, he closed the door behind him and slowly came closer to her, not too close but close enough.

Her face showed confusement, why was he shutting the door, he never closed the door. She looked at him awaiting for some sort of explanation. Was she in trouble or was this one of his rare, concerned, loving pep talks that if she was totally honest, she loved! "Sir?" She asked curiously when she never got her explanation.

He hesitated a little before meeting her eyes with his. "I, er, I'm being transferred to HomeWorld Security as a Major General. Hammonds finally decided to retire" He explained as he started to mess with a circular object sat neatly on her desk.

Carter's reaction was a little delayed, most likely the shock kicking in. Her eyes widened. "Wh...what?" Does this mean she won't see him everyday? Her heart dropped. At this point she wasn't even remotely bothered the man was messing with a valuable piece of science equipment.

"I'm being reassigned, taking Hammonds place" He re-explained trying not to make a lot of eye contact. He noticed the pain and confusement in her voice. He knew she didn't exactly mean that when she said 'what' but what else was he supposed to say.

It was silent for a few moments as she tried to get her head around the whole information he just pinned on her. "About this morning Sir, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had... someone there. I shouldn't have just turned..."

"Carter! You don't have to appoligize, you're welcome around my house whenever you like" He cut her off with a comment that he hoped would inject some calmness and humor into the tense atmosphere. "Besides, Kerry 'dumped' me" He placed the object he malled back onto the desk while he used his quoting hand signals.

She didn't respond as fast as she probably should have. "Oh, I'm sorry Sir! Why?" She was a little confused, why would any woman not want Jack O'Neill. Well, she couldn't say she wasn't relieved but still.

"Well as handsome and charming as I am Carter, she just couldn't handle it" He moved a little closer, tapping his hands on the desk as he strolled by, still not making much eye contact.

"Because of your job?" It was obvious she still had problems understanding and getting the jist of what he was even here for, even for the worlds smartest astro physiscist.

Now he was making eye contact, non-stop eye contact. "No. She couldn't handle the fact that I am totally in-love with you" There he said, finally. A man it felt good but absolutley terrifying at the same time.

Carters heart flipped, did he really just say that? Her mouthed moved but no words seemed to come out and she could see the nervousness on Jack's face. Did she do this to him. "Sir... I, I..." Was all she could say. Now this was shock!

He moved closer to her, by now they were only a breathe apart. "I know this whole Denver cop situation and..." Jack tried to guess what she was going to say.

"I called off the engagement with Pete" She briefed so quikly she cut him off and she gulped. Now she was avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" He asked slowly and curiously, kind of knowing the answer anyway. Taking her time to answer and noticing her discomfort he lightly placed his hand on her arm and prompted for her to continue with his eyes.

"Well..." She smiled slightly, causing Jack's heart to flip. "Because I'm totally in-love with you" Her eyes met his and there it was. Relief! Moments passed as they held each other's gaze. "So, what now?"

"Well..." Jack moved closer to her with that smile on his face, you know what smile I'm talking about. "I was thinking something like this" He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him, placing one hand softly on her cheek kissing her with passion softly.

"Sir? We could...the rules and reg..." Carter was a little dazed by the kissed she'd been longing for for eight years.

"Forget about the Air Force, that's an order" He whispered smiling cheekily, lingering against her lips.

"Yes... Sir" Carter smiled and returned his kiss as the whole world... well the whole galaxies dissapeared.

Okay, he was right... NOW was the right time!


End file.
